Jazzy's Revenge!
by goawaynow
Summary: Jasper plans revenge on Edward. But how? Whats the thing that Edward loves the most? His piano? Volvo? Bella?...yes BELLA! JASPER LOVERS WELCOMED WITH OPEN ARMS!
1. Chapter 1: Revenge! and Dino's plan

**Bella's still human. After New Moon. READ AND REVIEW!**

**JASPER DOES NOT STRUGGLE WITH HIS BLOOD LUST IN THIS FANFIC. HE GOT BETTER AT IT DURING NEW MOON...  
**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**At the Cullen Home ** **Saturday 4:00 PM**

All the Cullens (including Bella) were sitting in the living room watching the entertaining scene before them. In the middle of the living room, stood Jasper and Esme:

"Esme, please don't do this! He's lying I tell you!" Jasper yelled while pointing a finger at Edward.

"So let me get this straight, Jasper. You're saying that you _accidentally _grabbed a hammer, _accidentally _went into Edward's room, and _accidentally _smashed all of his Cd's?" Esme interrogated.

"Exactly!" He said with a stupid triumphant grin on his face. "See, I knew you would understand!"

Esme fought the urge to roll her eyes, apparently he didn't notice that she was being sarcastic.

"No video games for 2 months and you have to replace each of Edward's Cd's with your own money by the end of the month." Esme informed him.

"But-but Esme!"

"No buts! Now apologize to Edward or there will be no more video games for 4 months!"

"No!!!!" Jasper screamed.

He got on his knees in front of Esme, he looked up at her through his eyelashes, pouting, his beautiful blond locks falling over his eyes "Please mommy?" "I promise I'll be good." Emmett's booming laughter was heard in the background

Esme almost gave in. ALMOST.

"No! Jasper just accept your punishment already and apologize." She repeated not looking at him for fear of giving in, she was just too nice.

"Fine." Jasper mumbled, getting off his knees.

"I'm sorry" Jasper apologized sincerely to Edward.

"Apology accepted." and the two hugged.

Jasper leaned to whisper something in Edward's ear. "Your going to regret ratting me out. Remember paybacks a bitch, Edward Cullen."

He pulled away and ran to his room, leaving a shocked Edward in the middle of the living room. So much for sincerity.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**4:15**

**Jasper wa.s concentrating very hard on how to get revenge on Eddie boy.  
**

Jasper was in his super secret lab where he plans all his super secret plans. In fact it was such a secret that not even the smartest, oldest most professional tracker (vampire) would be able to find his super secret lab.

Esme walked in.

"Honey, Alice says that whenever your done trying to come up with a plan to get revenge on Edward, you are going shopping with her."

"Es-me!" he whined. "Get out! this is supposed to be my super secret la-ab!" he whined again.

"Of course hun, whatever you say." She cooed.

" But before I leave, I brought my little Jazzy a juice box (full of blood)." She said as she handed 'her little Jazzy' a purple juice box.

"See? Its your favorite Jazzy!" She pointed at the dinosaur on the cover.

"Mom! I told you i'm a big boy! I don't drink from dinosaur juice boxes!" Jasper complained.

"Su-re you don't" Esme said with a wink. " I'll just leave it here on your desk just in case."

With that she left.

"What are you staring at?" he snapped at the dinosaur who was ironically named Dino.

"Don't look at me like that!" He was now having a full pledged conversation with Dino.

"Um, Jasper? Who are you talking to?" asked a voice behind him.

He spun his chair around to see e very confuzzled Bella.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU PEOPLE TO GET OUT OF MY SUPER SECRET LAB!" Jasper yelled, irritated.

"Super secret lab? Oh, you mean the basement?" Bella asked.

"Yes, the basement! The attic happened to be occupied!" Jasper replied seeing as how Bella was about to burst into laughter.

"Its not funny! Now get out!" He yelled pointing at the door.

"Wait what was that Dino?" He looked back at the juice box.

"You have a plan? to get revenge on Edward?" He leaned his ear near the juice box, to "hear" the plan the "Dino" had come up with.

"aha"

"yeah"

"okay"

"Dino, you're a genius!" He exclaimed. _MWAHAHAHA! Iv'e got the perfect revenge plan! Edward better watch his back! _He thought.

He heard a growl from upstairs. OOPS. Edward had read his mind.

_Anyways...ON WITH THE PLAN!_

He spun his chair back around to face Bella, with a sinister, creepy grin on his face.

Bella gulped. "J-jasp-per? A-are you a-alright?" she stuttered.

He got up from his chair and started circling Bella, observing her, like an animal does to it's pray.

**Bella POV**

My breathing was coming in short gasps I was more than scared. He stopped his circling and faced me standing less than a foot apart.

"Oh, i'm quite fine, Bella. In fact, I'm better than fine." he answered, while stoking my cheek with his thumb. I shivered.

He leaned into my ear letting me feel his cold breath as he spoke. "You will not tell Edward that you talked to me, this never happened, now you will do as I said and get out." It was not an option but a demand. I did as he said. Alice went for a quick hunt so she would be too distracted to see what happened down the basement... WHAT IF EDWARD SAW?

I had still not pulled myself together when I reached Edward's room. I must have looked worse than I thought because as soonas he saw me he closed the door and pulled me to the bed.

"Bella? What happened? Are you okay?" He interrogated.

"I'm f-fine." I lied and knew he didn't buy it.

"Bella..." he gave me a stern look. " Tell me what happened? Last time you were in the basement with Jasper...JASPER! "

"Bella! Did he do something to you?" By now I had gathered my self better.

"Edward! How dare you accuse your own brother! Shame on you!"

"Oh i'm sorry! I just thought that because he wanted revenge..." he trailed off.

"Nah. I doubt he even has a real plan." I assured him even though I had now ay of knowing if that was true.

"Yeah your probably right." he admited.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Bella's House 9:30 PM**

I walked up to my room, I couldn't wait to see Edward again.

"Good night, dad!" I called out before going into my room.

"Night, Bells" I heard him call back as I closed my bedroom door. I laid on my bed and snuggled in my warm blankets, but did not go to sleep. I was waiting for my beautiful Adonis. He doesn't come until 10 but i'm willing to wait a lifetime for him.

The window creaked open. _Edwards early today._I thought.

He stepped out of the shadows and approached me but it was not who I expected.

Instead of my bronze hair god, burning golden eyes, golden locks falling over them.

"J-jas-sper-r?"


	2. Chapter 2:Humanapped and I want tacos

**Review! Please! I'll try to update every weekend. I'm sorry the chapter is so short! I hardly have time to wright, stupid school!  
**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

He stepped closer until he was standing at the foot of my bed.

"W-what a-are you d-doing here?" I asked.

"What? Am I not allowed to visit my sister? The family does consider you a Cullen after all..."

"Well, of c-course y-you can visit. Y-you just took me by surprise--" before I could finish my sentence Jasper was laying next to me on my bed. Our faces were only an inch apart, I felt his cool breath in my face that seem to hypnotyze me for a second.

Then I looked into his eyes... BIG mistake.

HUGE mistake.

When I looked into his golden orbs, he gave me that dazzling feeling that I always got with Edward. I was captivated by his eyes for only a moment. But a moment was all he needed.

Before I noticed he had taped my mouth, hands, and feet together. He gave me a smug grin, then he carried me bridal style and jumped out the window. Net thing I knew we were running at vimpire speed through the forest.

"What are you doing?!" I tried to ask but it came out muffled. He got the hint though and untapped my mouth, "OW!" I whined.

"Answer my question Jasper! What are you doing?!" I asked getting frustrated.

"Well, do you remember when Edward accused _me _of smashing his Cd's, long ago?" he asked.

"You mean this morning?"

"Yes, this morning!" He said to gritted teeth, "but that's not the point! Do you remember that your boyfriend got me in trouble or is that human brains of yours turned off?"

"Shut up, Jasper! Of course I remember!" I yelled offended. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, I decided to get a little revenge with the thing that Edward loves the most--"

"His Volvo?" I asked.

"No, the thing he loves the most is--"

"His piano?" I guessed again.

"NO! The thing he loves the most is---"

" I'm hungry!" I whined.

"Listen to ME!" He yelled obviously frustrated with something...

"I want revenge with the thing that he loves the most.................YOU." He said with an evil glint in his eye that send shiver up my spine.

I gulped.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**EDWARD'S POV**

"Emmett, get out of my way!" I yelled, exasperated.

Emmett was currently blocking the door, and I needed to go to Bella's house, it was already 10:15!

I already knew that he didn't want me to go to Bella's house (that was obvious). I also knew that he had a secret, because Alice was blocking her mind and didn't seem worried that Jasper was missing.

Oh, and because Emmett keeps repeating, "Don't go to Bella's house, Don't go to Bella's house, I'm not hiding anything, I'm not hiding anything, I want to tacos, I want tacos..."

I wonder when he will realize we can't eat human food...

Of course, i'm not stupid and I know that I need to get to Bella's house...

At that thought, I pointed to the kitchen and yelled, "Look! Esme brought tacos for dinner!". While Emmett was distracted I made my way out the door, and straight to Bella's house, too worried to notice another vampire's scent, a _Cullen's _scent.

"What is going on?" I muttered to myself.

I reached her house and jumped on the windowsill.

I looked around the room, everything looked normal, except one problem... no Bella.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review! All you have to do is press the little green button!**

**Thank-you to all who already did!**

**Please, feel free to GIVE IDEAS! I'll gladly give you CREDIT for them!**

**Arigato and Good-Night!  
**


End file.
